pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphina Densetsu
Seraphina is an 11 year old girl living in an ancient era of Johto. As a princess she is very sweet and kind to others, having a deep appreciation for Nature and life in general. She is still really to young to understand the sexism going on around her, as well as why the two families are seperated. But she's happy where she is, and is training as a healer. Seraphina hates to be told what to do by anyone. She is closest to her brother Tsurara and cares deeply for him, she does care about her other siblings she's just not as close to them as she is to Tsurara. Seraphina stands at average height for her age at 4 feet 4 inches, and weighs about 79 lbs. She has a heart shaped face and her skin is pale and fair, she never tans and her face is clear of any mark or blemish. No freckles, moles, or scars. Her eyes are almond shaped and are a deep emerald green in color standing out against her skin. Her hair is a fiery red in color and goes down in curls stopping at her elbows, she normally has it down but the rare times she has it up it is styled in a high elegant ponytail. Seraphina always wears a floor length dress that is an emerald green in color just like her eyes, the sleeves of the dress are long stopping at her wrists but the fabric extends down so the sleeve flows. On the lining of the sleeves is ribbon colored white and the same is on the bottom of the skirt and around the waist with part of the belt hanging down the front of the skirt. On her feet she wears simple green flats and a crown of flowers in her hair. Personality: Seraphina is an extremely sweet little girl. She cares deeply about others and will go out of her way to help them even though she is still a child. Though she isn't naive about what is going on in the world, she knows about the war though she won't say it outright she wishes for peace but until peace comes she will stay with her family. Seraphina holds a great respect for nature and life in general which is why she is a healer. She can't stand to see someone in pain and will always help. Though she still will act like a child. When her help is not needed she loves to play games with other children and with her pokemon link Mai. Seraphina does have a bit of a fiery side to her though, mainly with the fact she hates to do as she's told. History: Seraphina was only six years old when the tower was destroyed killing the children of Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, in fast to this day she doesn't know they had died at all. All Seraphina knew is that Densetsu-sama had woken her from her nap and he had told her it was time for them to leave. Seraphina followed him without question to their new home. Being so young Seraphina adapted to the change pretty quickly getting used to her new home and training in the ways of healing. Now five years later Seraphina now aged 11 has come a long ways with healing, she can deal with a fair bit of wounds and sickness but still has a long ways to go until her training is complete. Example Post Seraphina smiled to herself as her Pokemon link Mai flew through the sky following closely her older brother Tsurara and his Pokemon link Setsuko. Her brother was known as the Ice Prince, and people often called her the Sun Princess. While she knew that their father favored Tsurara she never cared. In fact she idolized her big brother and always made sure he knew that. As they landed on the ground she hopped off Mai and gently patted the Moltres neck. Before looking at her brother as he stepped forward to start the meeting. "I see everyone's settled down now, so we may begin," Tsurara started talking and Seraphine smiled slightly as she listened to his gentle tone project over the crowd. "We've gathered together once more, under the presence of a new moon, to rejoice in each others' company, and to update each other on any news we may have from our families. Once everyone who wants to speak has come up, we can all return to idle conversation, and then we will return home. I'll begin by saying the family of Divine Water has been doing swimmingly," Seraphina grinned and shook her head at her brothers pun giggling slightly before he continued to talk. "Our crops have grown reasonably, and as spring approaches, we will be well fed for quite some time. Our father is doing well, though he still stays in his room day after day. On a more personal note, I've finally created a new spell, one that took me a dozen moons to perfect."Seraphina joined in with the cheers in the crowd. She always loved to see her brothers spells and she had been wondering what he had been working so hard on. "Would you like to see it?" as more cheers grew Seraphina watched in awe as a burst of colorful lights surrounded her brother and a colorful ice sculpture formed behind him. It was beautiful and Seraphina loved it, even Mai let out a cry inn approval before Tsurara stepped back. "I believe my turn is up, would any of my brothers and sisters like to speak before the family?" Seraphina took a breath and after Hikari from Sacred Fire spoke right after her brother then took a step forward followed by Mai. She was much smaller than her brother and sister, due to being so young, but she knew what she was doing and what she had to say tonight. Tonight her fiery red hair was down in it's natural curls and she had the usual crown of flowers in her hair. Her emerald green and white dressed looked perfect on her, clashing just perfectly with her hair while matching the color of her eyes that were glowing in happiness. As she took a breath and looked over the crowd of people Seraphina was acting like the princess she was, and not like a little girl as usual. She had to be mature here, and make her family proud. "That was a great display Tsurara" she started talking hiding the bit of nervousness she was feeling. "I'd like to start by saying that this past season we have barely had any illness of injury. The use of the healers wasn't needed much so all in all everyone here as been extremely safe and healthy." she paused slightly trying to think of what to say next but everyone always knew that until she grew older she would have the shortest update. "Like Tsurara I also have a personal note to add" she smiled putting her hands together. "I have come some ways in my training as a healer, I still have a long ways to go, but by the next new moon, I hope to have an even greater improvement" she smiled as some of the crowd clapped for her. "that is all I have, it is my sisters turn to speak" Seraphina took a step to the side standing next to her older brother with Mai at her side. Category:Character